


Haikyuu Mafia AU

by Riku_sugar (Ukatake_Riren26)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, My First Fanfic, No Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukatake_Riren26/pseuds/Riku_sugar
Summary: This is my first fanfic so I am sorry for any mistakes. ** mean it's the thoughts of someone. Constructive criticism is welcome. I couldn't really think of any other ideas so it's a typical enemies to lovers. This work was inspired by Httpslizzy (I don't know how to put the URL).
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 2





	Haikyuu Mafia AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so I am sorry for any mistakes. ** mean it's the thoughts of someone. Constructive criticism is welcome. I couldn't really think of any other ideas so it's a typical enemies to lovers. This work was inspired by Httpslizzy (I don't know how to put the URL).

It's currently 2:00 in the morning and Atsumu had just gotten back from a mission with his brother, Osamu. Since they were just getting back, it meant that the clean up crew would be leaving soon or is already gone. Osamu was heading up stairs to his room while Atsumu went to inform Bokuto on the completion of the mission and get a new one.  
"Boss? It's me Atsumu, can I come in," he knocked on he door.  
"Come in 'Tsumu," Bokuto responded.  
Atsumu walked into the room and sat down in one of the chairs. He noticed that Bokuto looked a bit more excited than usual. Bokuto proceeded to sit down at his desk and place a folder in front of Atsumu. He took the folder and briefly looked over the mission details. *This should be an easy one, just to need to get Iwaizumi.* He looked back up at his boss once he finished reading.  
"I assume you know what tomorrow is, correct?" Bokuto had asked him once his attention had returned.  
"Yeah, it's the meeting with Crows Revival. So we can make an alliance, right?" Atsumu questioned him back.  
"Yes, this is a very important meeting so I am going to need you to help with the preparations."  
"What would you like me to do, sir?"  
"Make sure Kuroo, Kenma, Yaku, and Sakusa are ready to go. Specifically, rested and have already eaten. Kenma and Kuroo both have papers needed for tomorrow as well. And I'm sure Sakusa would like to sanitize beforehand. Please make sure you're just as ready as they are."  
"Yes sir, will do."  
"You can leave now, unless you want to discuss anything about the mission."  
"It looks like there should be no trouble with it, thank you." Atsumu stood up and started walking towards the door when Akaashi walked through. Akaashi nodded at Atsumu to show that he noticed him and proceeded to head towards Bokuto. Atsumu continued to walk out the door to find the others. he started walking up the stairs when he heard someone behind him. He turned around to be faced with Sakusa. *Great, it's the germaphobe and most annoying person in this hideout.*  
"I need to talk to you about tomorrow," Atsumu had reluctantly said once he remembered what Bokuto had told him seconds prior.  
"Can it wait, because I need to clean up," Sakusa responded with a roll of his eyes.  
"I guess, but do-" Sakusa cut Atsumu off as he pushed pass him.  
"Yer a jerk, ya know that Omi?!" Atsumu turned back around as Sakusa continued to walk off.  
"Ok so you really wanna ignore me huh?!" Atsumu started sprinting up the stairs to catch Sakusa. Once he got to the top, Kuroo had pulled him back.  
"I swear to God, if you start another fight with him, you will be getting extra training and will be suspended from missions for a week or more. Do you understand?" Kuroo had warned as he held Atsumu by the collar of his shirt.  
"Yes sir..." Atsumu responded while he looked at the ground.  
"Ah! Boss wanted me to remind you about the papers for tomorrow's meeting. He also said to make sure you and Kenma got enough sleep." Atsumu remembered once Kuroo put him back on the ground.  
"What time's the meeting," Kuroo asked while rubbing his head.  
"I think it's at 9 but we need to leave around 7:30."  
"Alright, I'll make sure Kenma takes a break and I'll get the papers. i take it that's what you were going to tell Sakusa about?"  
"Yeah, but he wanted to take a shower first. Stupid germaphobia." He mumbled the last part under his breath.  
"Sorry, what was that?"  
"Oh, it was nothing!" Atsumu said and started to walk away to find Yaku. Kuroo just shrugged it off and went to remind Kenma about it. Atsumu continued down the hallway where he found Yaku's room at the end. He knocked on the door but wasn't completely surprised when Lev had answered. Yaku has been trying to train Lev but it was almost impossible, at this point it was a regular beat up session. Although he didn't know why he was there at 2 in the morning.  
"Hey Atsumu, what do you need?" Lev said with a relatively positive manner. Yaku looked pissed from his spot behind Lev. He pushed Lev out of the way so he could speak to Atsumu.  
"Yes, Atsumu?" Yaku asked with a few complaints from Lev who was currently face down on the ground.  
"Bokuto wanted me to remind you about the meeting tomorrow night."  
"Oh right, I got it. You need anything else?"  
"No, that's it. I'll leave you alone now."  
"Thanks for the reminder. Oh, and remember to get some sleep."  
"I'll try..." Atsumu started walking back down the hall to Oikawa's room. He knew Iwaizumi would be there because Oikawa usually has him stay in his room. Given the fact he doesn't want to walk in on anything, he chooses to knock.  
"Hey 'Kawa, is Iwaizumi in there?" Atsumu asked cautiously. Iwaizumi opened the door before Oikawa could say anything.  
"Yeah, you got another mission?" He countered, stepping out into the hall and closing the door behind him.  
"Yep! Here's the information, it's due in 3 days so I'm gonna need you to plan it while i'm at the meeting tomorrow. Is that okay?"  
"Mhm, that's fine. Now get some sleep, you're going to need it."  
"Can't just yet, gotta go find Omi since he didn't let me finish earlier."  
"Don't fight, you know what Kuroo will do."  
"Yeah yeah, that won't happen."  
"You said that last time. Whatever, just go find him and do what ya gotta do."  
"Hasta la vista!" Atsumu started back down the hall to get to Sakusa's room this time. *This is a lot of back and forth.* he was a little grateful that his room was right across from Sakusa's so he wouldn't need to go back down the hall again. He knocked on the door for what seemed to be the fiftieth time that night/morning. Sakusa opened the door to be met with an already annoyed Atsumu.  
"Meeting tomorrow night, 7:30. Make sure to rest, eat, and sanitize before we leave. That's all, I'm leaving," Atsumu said trying not to glare at him.  
"Wow, so nice of you to stop by with that message," Sakusa responded with a roll of is eyes.  
"It's not like I want to be here. Specifically, talking to you."  
"You're kinder than usual. Kuroo actually talk something into you?"  
"Why you-" Atsumu was about to jump him when Iwaizumi pulled him back.  
"Be glad it's me and not Kuroo. Goodnight Sakusa."  
"Goodnight Iwaizumi." With that, Sakusa closed the door and Iwaizumi dragged Atsumu to his room for the rest of the night. he threw him on the bed before turning around to leave. But not before making one last remark.  
"Glad I followed you. Now go to sleep." And with that, Iwaizumi closed the door and walked away. *Well I have nothing better to do.* Atsumu got into a t-shirt and boxer briefs and went to sleep.

~

Atsumu woke up to the sound of shouting and something falling. he rolled over and saw that it was almost noon. *I guess I'll get up. Kinda wanna see what's happening.* Atsumu got up, put on sweatpants, made his bed, fixed his hair and opened the door. The sight that was awaiting him was unexpected. Yaku was arguing with Kuroo when it got a little more aggressive to the point where hands got involved. During this situation. Lev had gotten knocked down the stairs while trying to get Yaku to calm down and Kenma fell back when Kuroo pushed him off. Akaashi was taking care of Lev, Kuroo was trying to apologize to Kenma who already forgave him, Oikawa was dealing with Yaku and Sakusa and Iwaizumi were watching.  
"What the hell just happened," Bokuto said as he made it up the stairs. Lev and Akaashi came up soon after but went up the other staircase to get medical equipment.  
"They were arguing over Lev's training when Yaku's anger got the best of him," Oikawa answered from his spot on the floor.  
"Sorry sir," Yaku and Kuroo answered in unison, both looking at the ground.  
"It's fine, as long as no-one got hurt," Bokuto sighed while pinching his nose.  
"But Lev-" Yaku started.  
"He's fine, he can still walk. 'Tsumu, you ok?" Bokuto had refocused his attention to a completely dumbfounded Atsumu still standing in his doorway. Atsumu didn't even realize he was staring at the scene until Bokuto said anything.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Atsumu responded before closing the door again.  
"Oh my God, haha, what happened and why'd Atsumu go back in his room," Osamu asked while walking down the stairs with Suna by his side.  
"Man, i didn't get to record it," Suna added, feigning disappointment.  
"We don't know why he went back, but we'll tell you what happened and you can check the cameras later," Kuroo answered Osamu.  
Meanwhile, Atsumu was pacing around trying to figure out what came over him that caused him to stare. He couldn't find any other reason than shock so he chalked it up to that and went to leave the room again. Oikawa, Osamu, and Suna were waiting for him to check if he was ok.  
"Hey bro, you good?" There was a tinge of concern in his voice.  
"Yeah, I think I was just shocked. Nothing to worry about."  
"Great, then let's go get some food, I'm starving," Oikawa said once he knew nothing was wrong. Suna nodded his head in agreement and started walking off. Atsumu looked at Osamu and he immediately knew what was gonna happen. With no further communication they started racing down the stairs, almost knocking Oikawa and Suna down.  
"What are you two doing now?!" Oikawa was trying to balance himself again while glaring at the back of their heads. Suna had gotten his phone out and started recording while chasing after them. Atsumu got to the kitchen/dining room first to which Osamu drop kicked him for. Atsumu retaliated by bringing him to the ground and tackling him. Kuroo pulled Atsumu off and Bokuto held Osamu back.  
"He started it," Atsumu said, already blaming his twin while being dragged away.  
"We know, we saw him kick you," Bokuto stated while trying to keep Osamu still.  
"I still don't understand why you always feel the urge to fight. Do you not get enough when you're on missions," Kuroo chimed in while staring down at Atsumu.  
"It was self defense!" Atsumu tried to help his case to no avail.  
"Just help Oikawa cook," Kuroo responded while picking him up. "It's the least you could do right now. Suna, stop recording." He added while pinching the bridge of his nose.  
"What does everybody want?" Oikawa was feigning optimism while getting out some ingredients.  
"Fried rice, please," Yaku started.  
"Oh, I'll take salmon fried rice!" Lev added after hearing Yaku's choice.  
"We'll take zosui," Akaashi answered, gesturing towards him and Bokuto.  
"Onigiri," Osamu and Suna responded in sync.  
"Kenma and I will take soba," Kuroo said while looking at Kenma for conformation.  
"Rice porridge would be good," Sakusa responded.  
"I'll take that too," Iwaizumi added.  
"Of course you all can't pick one thing together," Oikawa mumbled under his breath.  
"Or easy," Atsumu agreed.  
"What are you making?"  
"Pancakes, fluffy pancakes."  
"Good idea, I'll have those."  
It took them about an hour to finish making the food. They served everyone their food and started to eat. Everyone got involved into their own conversations while eating. When they finished, Osamu and Suna were put on dish duty. The rest of the day was spent with some people cleaning, others preparing for the meeting, and the rest relaxing. Before they knew it, it was already 7:00. Atsumu went to go get Sakusa from his room so they could leave soon. He got to his and knocked on the door.  
"Hey, we gotta go soon so hurry up," Atsumu called through the door.  
"Give me a second, damn," Sakusa called back. Once he finished he opened the door with Atsumu still there. He looked him up and down before walking away. Atsumu followed right behind him and a bit annoyed he didn't say anything. Once they got to the main entrance, Bokuto took a headcount making sure he had everyone he needed.  
"Ok, Kuroo and Kenma take a car, Sakusa and Atsumu, and Yaku you're with me," Bokuto said, figuring it would be the easiest way to get there while being less noticeable.  
"Yer tellin' me you want me to ride with him?!" Atsumu was pointing at Sakusa who was easily shocked.  
"This way you guys could bond more and possibly prevent future fights," Kuroo reasoned with them. They both looked at each other and then to Kuroo and Bokuto.  
"Fine, but we're taking my car," Sakusa said against his will. Atsumu just mumbled to himself and walked over to Sakusa's car.  
"Great, now we can go to the meeting," Yaku said as he was getting into Bokuto's car. Once everyone was situated, they left for the long car ride. Atsumu and Sakusa had come to the silent agreement that they would not talk throughout the car ride. It became awkward with no noise so Atsumu turned the radio on. He couldn't find any good songs so he plugged his phone in and clicked on a playlist. He realized he should pick a different one when "She's So Nice" came on. Sakusa watched as he fumbled with his phone to switch it. He found it amusing as to how nervous Atsumu got with the song. Once he was able to get the new playlist to play, he relaxed. That was until "I Ship It" decided to play. He skipped the song and "Partners in Crime" began. Sakusa found it to be oddly fitting with part of their situation, despite the fact it was a couple. Atsumu was singing the female part once the first verse started so Sakusa joined in and sang the male part. Atsumu was shocked at first but soon got comfortable and continued to sing. They continued singing the entire ride to the base. They had a big range of songs, from creepy, to dark or insane, Micheal Jackson and Bon Jovi, and some that were hard to categorize. Before they knew it, they had already gotten to Crows Revival's base. they had a mutual agreement to not tell anyone about what happened. But they also knew they were going to do the same thing on the way back, this time with the first playlist Atsumu had on. Everyone got out of theirs cars and started toward the door where a short ginger and a tall guy with jet-black hair were waiting for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. It will take a while to post other chapters because of school. Again, constructive criticism is welcome! Also, if someone could tell me how to say this work was inspired, that'd be great.


End file.
